


Sono tabi ni itsumo yasashisa no imi shittanda

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Pienso que, si no fuera por ti, Yuri enloquecería, Ryo-chan.”“No lo creo. Es mucho más fuerte que nosotros dos juntos.”“Eso es verdad también. Yo, por ejemplo, si no fuera por ti enloquecería.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke





	Sono tabi ni itsumo yasashisa no imi shittanda

**Sono tabi ni itsumo yasashisa no imi shittanda**

**(Siempre he entendido, cada vez, la razón de esa gentileza)**

Yuto recordaba perfectamente cada vez en que había visto Yuri y Ryosuke juntos.

Y lo recordaba porque siempre estaba golpeado de como tuvieran éxito de cerrarse en un mundo que pertenecía solo a ellos, de excluir los otros, de hacer sentir cuanto ellos compartieran algo que a otros sería parecido incomprensible.

Ahora, mirando Yuri, sentía aún más claramente la ausencia de Ryo.

_“¿Qué quieres que haga? Seguiré en adelante, de alguna manera”_

_“¿Estás seguro que puedes?” _

_“¿Tengo elección?” _

_“Bien, podría... podría ayudarte. Si quieres, quiero decir.” _

Chinen había siempre sido independiente, más allá de las apariencias que lo hacían parecer como alguien que no estaba capaz de quedarse solo.

Yuto se había esforzado para abrir una brecha en la pared que el menor se había construido alrededor, se había esforzado para ser aceptado en su vida, se había esforzado para convencerlo que todo podía ser diferente de cómo lo había planteado.

Y lentamente Yuri lo había dejado entrar y había dejado que se curara de él y de su dolor, y había dejado que lo oyera llorar, noche tras noche, y solo allí Nakajima había entendido cuanto fuera menos temerario de lo que pareciera.

_“Pienso que, si no fuera por ti, Yuri enloquecería, Ryo-chan.” _

_“No lo creo. Es mucho más fuerte que nosotros dos juntos.” _

_“Eso es verdad también. Yo, por ejemplo, si no fuera por ti enloquecería.” _

Yuto nunca había pedido algo.

Había sido a lado de los dos por todos esos años, había jugado tan bien a ser el amigo desinteresado que al final se había vuelto en eso.

Tenía éxito de estar cerca de Ryosuke sin tener gana de tocarlo, aún solo de tenerlo en sus brazos, contra sí mismo, para arrancarlo de la presencia de Yuri.

Era un instinto que había sufocado con el tiempo, y con la consciencia que nunca iba a llevarlo de alguna parte.

Todo lo que había pedido al mundo, en silencio, cuidado a no ser oído, era Yamada.

Y ahora no podía evitar de sentirse culpable, porque su deseo malsano había robado el mayor de él, y lo había robado a Yuri también.

Le había siempre parecido una punición para haber pedido demasiado.

_“Sabes que no deberíamos, ¿no Yu?” _

_“Demasiado que ha pasado no habría debido pasar. No veo porque tendríamos que privarnos de esto también.” _

_“Porque yo... yo no...” _

_“Lo sé que no me quieres. No es lo que te estoy pidiendo.” _

Yuto había siempre pensado que tuviera coraje para seguir en adelante.

Y Yuri le había demostrado que estaba posible, le había demostrado que podían superar, aún no olvidando.

Le había demostrado de ser una persona mejor de lo que él nunca iba a ser, y que hasta el final Ryo había sido correcto.

Chinen era fuerte, mucho más que todos ellos.

Y Nakajima se había aferrado a esa fuerza, desesperadamente, con las uñas y los dientes, buscando en Yuri lo que él no tenía, buscando consolación cuando era él lo que habría tenido que consolar.

Tenía coraje, y Yuri se había buscado bastante para hacer seguir ambos en adelante.

Aún el pensamiento de Ryosuke seguía cerniendo sobre de ellos, aún su presencia nunca iba a desaparecer, ambos tenían éxito de regodearse en la respectiva presencia, porque al final sabían que solo entre ellos podían comprender lo que sentían.

Porque la muerte de Ryosuke les había robado cada razón para vivir, y ellos las estaban lentamente reconstruyendo.

Porque Yuto sabía cuánto Yuri lo hubiera amado, cuánto aún lo amara, y por eso quería curarlo.

Porque Yuri, al final, siempre había sabido cuánto Yuto hubiera amado Ryosuke, y quería darle la posibilidad de vivir algo que siempre le había sido negado.

Ambos habían perdido la persona que amaban; y ahora estaban solos, juntos.


End file.
